Personal cleaning products have traditionally been marketed in a variety of forms such as bar soaps, creams, lotions, gels, body washes and wipes. Each of these products has achieved some degree of acceptance by most consumers. Wipes have been accepted by consumers as a medium for carrying and applying cleaning materials to a skin surface in situations where soaps and lotions are inconvenient to use. For example, wipes, commonly referred to as baby wipes, have been used by consumers for years as an aide in cleaning a babies while changing diapers or cleaning spills. Wipes have also been used in restaurants where meals, such as ribs, chickens and other foods, are eaten by hand. In yet another situation, wipes are used to clean elderly people who are bed ridden or otherwise unable to bathe often.
While wipes have been used in a variety of situations, the use of wipes is not favored by all consumers. Specifically, most wipes are used to clean a skin surface by rubbing the wipe on the skin surface. This action removes dirt, grease and other materials and applies a cleaning solution to the skin surface. Often, the skin surface is left with a wet feeling after application of the cleaning material that is uncomfortable to many consumers. Thus, many consumers are hesitant to use wipes after exercising and before redressing, such as after working out at a gym. While some cleaning solutions are alcohol based and thereby evaporate from the skin surface in a relatively short time after application, many consumers are not in favor the wet feeling that is left after use of a wipe.
Thus, a need exists for a single device which is disposable, inexpensive, transportable, and simple to use for cleaning a skin surface and leaving the surface with a more comfortable dry feeling.